


The Accomplice

by Isilloth



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: What if Alina didn't leave after the Winter Fete?
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	The Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



She didn’t listen to Baghra. She didn’t know if she believed her. Maybe she didn’t want to, and maybe, secretly, deep down in her heart, she wanted that power, power only the Darkling could give her. 

This night he came to her. Alina heard quiet knocking to her doors, and she trembled. Her heart leapt. She wasn’t sure what to think of him, what to believe in. But he couldn’t wait. She approached the door, hoping he wouldn’t see through her. All her sadness resulting from the meeting with Mal was gone, forgotten. Now only Baghra’s words were banging in her head. 

“Alina,” he whispered when she finally opened the door. His eyes were on fire. Or was it just an act? 

She let him in. They were alone now, and she was completely at his mercy. What if she made a mistake, staying here? It was too late for regrets, she thought, when he kissed her passionately, pinning her against the wall. She still had doubts, but… His touch, his tongue in her mouth… it was fire, and soon, she forgot about anything else. 

The Darkling kissed her, like if anything else didn’t matter. She felt his desire and anger underneath. His passion, when he ripped her clothes off and took her to bed. He was all his passion, and she believed that it was everything he wanted now. She had to believe it when she moaned from pleasure under him when he made love to her with the violence of the storm. 

“Tomorrow we will go to catch Morozova’s Stag. The herd had been found,” he said when they finished and she was lying next to him, still trembling, she didn’t even know why. Was it desire, or fear? Or both? 

Alina couldn’t sleep that night. The Darkling left her before dawn, and she still thought about Baghra words. Was she to become Darkling’s slave? Or accomplice?

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, Darkling came to her, to officially took her at the hunting for Morozova’s Stag. He didn’t make any suggestion to what they did last night. Or was this smile a suggestion? The dark sparkles in his eyes? 

They left before noon. On many faces, she saw tiredness from yesterday’s ball. She also must have been grey, considering how long she slept last night. She couldn’t see Baghra among the people that farewell them, and she wasn’t surprised. She sat at the Darkling’s black carriage, opposite to him, this day wearing blue  _ kefta _ . His face was hidden in the dark, but she saw the gleam of his eyes.

“Soon, Alina, soon,” he whispered when she caught his eye. But what soon? She would be most powerful Grisha alive, save maybe Darkling? Or would she be his obedient slave? She put everything on one card, Darkling. Let’s hope she wouldn’t lose. 

* * *

The stag was looking at her with its dark eyes. Alina touched its white neck, she stroked it, the knife in her second hand. The Darkling with soldiers stood way back, Mal among them. He found the Morozova’s herd for them. But she didn’t look at Mal now, she didn’t think of him. The Darkling was in her thoughts, she wanted to please him, to be with him. 

She looked at him briefly. He nodded and Alina knew what she had to do. The stag, innocent, white stag, was on her mercy. She didn’t know if she would kill it if she wasn’t so lost in Darkling’s power. But she was. And she lifted the dagger, thrusting it in the stag’s heart. The animal last look in her eyes shook her. But it was too late. The stag was dead.

The Darkling approached her.

“I’m proud of you, Alina,” he whispered to her ear, bending over her. She trembled at his voice, and he smiled. He motioned to the oprichniki, one of them cut the antlers off and gave it to the Darkling. Alina unbuttoned her coat when he approached. He arranged the antlers on her neck, pushing back her hair with tenderness.

“David?” The materialki. who stood behind him, stepped forward. He put his hands on the antlers from behind her, merging it into one collar. Alina felt the surge of power. She had it, she had the amplifier, making her powerful, making her great. She smiled broadly, radiant with power. 

The Darkling bent over her and kissed her, deeply, passionately.

Their powers would be unstoppable.

* * *

She stood by his side, the collar on her neck. And she didn’t look back.


End file.
